thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Салем Данбар
Салем Данбар, позже известный как Демон Алчности - один из переживших разрушение Второго Периода землян. В составе экипажа Восхождения-1, намеревающегося заселить новую планету людьми, Салем принял участие в создании Третьего Периода, пока не оказался в ловушке на звездолете и не перевоплотился в демона. Биография Ранние годы Во Втором Периоде Салем стал экономистом. Когда мир начал разрушаться из-за заражения HER, Салем и 71 других ученых сели на один из нескольких космических кораблей, предназначенных для полетов на обитаемые планеты и их заселения, судно называлось "Восхождение-1". Потеряв связь с дружественными звездолетами, экипаж Восхождения-1 понял, что они были последними жителями Земли, и решил создать новый вид в образе землян. Отыскав новую планету для обитания, ученые приступили к созданию нового мира и видов, что его населят. В процессе Сет Твайрайт спровоцировал смерть 62 членов экипажа и заразил новые виды тайно пронесенным на борт Восхождения-1 HER, чтобы иметь возможность развития Синдрома. Оставшийся в живых экипаж, включая Салема, предложил перевоплотиться в богов и в дальнейшем направлять людей, даже не подозревая, что они сами были заражены HER. Когда же их товарищи, Элд Иггдра и Хадзуки, не согласились, Салем вступил в последующий бой и был убит со всеми остальными, приведя Восхождение-1 к аварии и оставив после себя только его духовные данные. Салем и его коллеги оставались в ловушке разрушенного звездолета в течение некоторого времени, пока новые виды людей начали строить свои общества; в конце концов жители Левианты обнаружили Восхождение-1 и признали его святой реликвией, дав имя - ковчег "Грех". Облик Алчности Позже Салем сбежал из ковчега со своими соотечественниками и переродился демоном с помощью активации Гензелем и Гретель Пере_рождения (Re_birthday) в 14 году, став "Демоном Алчности", поселившимся в голубой ложке и потерявшим все воспоминания о своей прежней жизни. Затем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру, приняв во внимание правила бога солнца для демонов. Когда кузнец обнаружил сосуд и попытался перековать его в вилку, демон благополучно им овладел; позже кузнец умер. Сага Зла Когда королева Прим Марлон в 492 году отдала ложку Микине Фризис, Демон Алчности применил свою силу, чтобы привлечь богатство в руки жены торговца, что принесло ей и ее мужу грандиозный успех в их магазине в Акейде на территории страны Эльфегорт. Два года спустя Микина заключила контракт с Демоном Алчности, чтобы спасти своего сына Шоу. В 505 году Abyss I.R. завладела телом Микины и использовала силу демона ложки, чтобы отбиться от охранников в замке Лайонесс на территории Марлона. Несколько недель спустя Abyss I.R. вновь использовала мощь демона уже в бою с Жермен Авадония. Когда Микина пришла в себя, уже находясь в Люцифении, Abyss использовала связь Демона Алчности с Микиной, чтобы вернуть себе контроль над ее телом. Позже волшебница применила пламя ложки для поимки Юкины Фризис, пока не была прервана Рин. После поражения Abyss Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия забрали ложку у Микины и запечатали сосуд. Вскоре он слился с душой Ма, вернув себе свободу лишь после ее убийства в 999 году. Конец света После наступления конца света демон восстановил свои прежние воспоминания и имя, став вновь Салемом. Далее Сикл, сам себя назначивший богом солнца для этого мира, обратился к демонам с поручением помочь Аллену Авадонии встретиться с их предыдущими контракторами. Появившись позже, демон отправился в Энбизаку, расположенную в стране Джакоку. Наблюдая попытки Аллена взобраться на высокий крутой склон ради встречи с Кайо Судо, демон заметил мешающие мальчику подняться на вершину пространственно-временные искажения и предложил в качестве помощи свою силу в обмен на будущую компенсацию. Аллен согласился на сделку, хоть и напомнил об отсутствии у себя какой-либо валюты, ведь они бессмысленны в разрушенном мире. Потом демон применил свою способность создания вспышек света, чтобы отбросить с их помощью тень и указать выход из пространственной петли. Мальчик последовал за тенью из петли, а демон ушел. Позже Салем отправился на разрушенный участок на острове Марлон, собравшись там вместе с другими демонами и Микаэлой. Увидев скопившиеся в небе над театром темные облака, Салем оспорил теорию Раав о том, что катастрофа должна произойти из-за воссоединения Рилиан и Аллена; и Раав более подробно объяснила свой пророческий сон. Наследие Сильно приукрашенный рассказ об участии Салема в создании Третьего Периода был записан в библии Левина, где Салем - один из шести "подобных богам", что присягнули на верность Левиа-Бегемо и выступили против "Бога Солнца". Действия Салема как Демона Алчности несли за собой хаос и разрушения на протяжении всей истории Третьего Периода. Личность и черты характера Действуя как зараженный HER, Салем был морально развращенным и продажным человеком. Во время создания Третьего Периода он и его коллеги были готовы убивать, чтобы достичь своих целей. Как демон греха Салем стал безрассудным, апатичным и алчным, не имея никаких иных целей, кроме как посеять хаос в Третьем периоде. Однако он был отмечен настоящим британским джентльменом; данная черта продолжала проявляться и в Демоне Алчности. Навыки и умения Как ученый Второго Периода Салем обладал базовыми знаниями всех передовых технологий, используемых землянами. Он был довольно опытным в области экономики, но не особенно полезным для своих коллег на Восхождении-1. Тем не менее, его способности к приготовлению качественного чая были отмечены на борту звездолета. После своего перерождения Салем обладал всеми способностями демонов греха, но утратил воспоминания о своей прошлой жизни. Как Демон Греха Демон Алчности мог овладевать теми, кто пользовался его сосудом. Овладев хозяином, Демон Алчности был способен влиять на личность и совершаемые действия, разжигая жадность и скупость. При заключении контракта демон предоставлял человеку доступ к своим способностям и мог общаться со своим хозяином посредством телепатии. Среди возможностей Демона присутствовали привлечение богатства и вызов синего пламени. Владевшие сосудом Демона получали благословение на успех в делах, что позволяло людям накопить приличное состояние. Еще Демон имел способность излучать свет, создав однажды ориентир для перехода через пространственные искажения, вызванные слиянием Третьего Периода с Адским Двором, но эффект этой силы был временный. Поселяясь в теле своего хозяина во время одержимости, истинная сущность Демона Алчности все равно оставалась в ложке Марлона. Из-за этого возможности Демона сдерживались запечатывающим заклинанием; кроме того, демон был вынужден соблюдать "правила", установленные Сиклом, до конца Третьего Периода. Связь с другими персонажами Аллен Авадония: Один из временных подопечных демона. В обычной ситуации отказавшийся бы, но получивший за свое содействие компенсацию Демон был убежден бывшим камергером помочь ему добраться до Кайо Судо, хотя совершенно не заинтересовался поисками Галлериана или даже просто наблюдением за его успехами. Микина Фризис: Одна из хозяек демона. Демон Алчности увидел в отчаянном желании Микины вернуть своего ребенка возможность для заключения контракта без ведома женщины, дав ей власть над силами ложки в обмен на одержимость. Луна Хадзуки: коллега с Земли. Хоть поначалу без каких-либо затруднений работая с Хадзуки как с коллегой, Салем начал возмущаться ее идеологией - позволить людям самим решать за себя - и из-за этого вызвал хаос в Третьем Периоде. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Салема является отсылкой на Процесс над салемскими ведьмами; Галлериан Марлон, самый печально известный контрактор сосуда Салема, сам участвовал в подобных испытаниях ведьм. *Представленный этим демоном грех основан на Алчности из Семи Смертных Грехов *Демон Алчности выглядит как сова; примечательно, что древние греки изображали сов на своих монетах и вообще связывали этих птиц с денежным достатком. *Совы также являются одним из животных Лакшми - богини богатства в индуизме. Галерея Manga= SCP!Greed.png|The Demon as it appears on the cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Greed on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Greed among others by Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustration of the demons by Tamara Появления *Дочь Зла: Лазурный пролог (первое упоминание) *Дочь Зла: Фанбук (только упоминание) *Семь преступлений и наказаний (история) *Семь преступлений и наказаний! (неканоничное появление) *Семь преступлений и наказаний (альбом) (первое появление) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (первое упоминание) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (только упоминание) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) *Seven Crimes and Punishments! (неканоничное появление) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (первое появление) Примечания es:Demonio de la Avaricia Категория:Алчность Категория:Демоны греха Категория:Второй период Категория:Третий период Категория:Боги Категория:Демон